Tequila sunset
by mikige
Summary: just a story about fate and random encounters. Spashley. One shot.


_So guys this is my new short story, it's kinda random but i hope u like it! let me know what u think!!  
-mika_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I would've never wanted traffic to be completely unbearable. But today… today is different.

Today I'm looking for any excuse to avoid getting home on time.

Unfortunately, luck decided to apparently not be on my side. The streets were as clear as for skateboarding on them.

There was always the hope that maybe, just maybe, my old folks decided it was late already and proceeded to go without me. I'm opening the door, really hoping for the best. But I got the worst. See? Luck just isn't on my side today.

"Hey Spence, we're up in our room!"

"Yeah, I'm coming mom." Even climbing upstairs was becoming harder than I thought; now knowing my unstoppable terrible fate.

"How was chorus rehearsal, sweetheart?"

I don't think there are words that actually define what I feel every other Saturday morning when I have to wake up at 8 to go to church chorus rehearsal. Don't get me wrong, I love singing, but at 8? Seriously?

"It was fine mom, just like always."

"Oh you look really tired honey. Hmm, I suppose you won't want to come with us, would you?"

She really shouldn't be asking. She just knows the answer. Because one of my terrible virtues (or is it a defect?) is that I just can't say no to people, especially to my mom. And especially when she is so excited about this.

"No, actually I do want to go. I know this means a lot to you, mom. You guys just wait until I go get ready, it won't take long." There go all my dreams of liberty, at least for today. After I address my parents I go to my room to get ready. I don't even know what I am supposed to wear to these things. Should I dress really formal? Or just some casual clothes?

30 minutes later I'm sitting on the car's backseat, trying hard not to fall asleep as the sweet, sticky lyrics of one of my mom's favorite 80's song is played on the stereo. Go figures, she's starting to get in the mood for the evening. My attempts at not sleeping are in vain, of course.

The next thing I know is dad trying to park outside a middle-sized house. I try to wear off my sleepiness by searching around out the window. After a couple of minutes I realize I have no idea where we are, it's like some part of the city I don't know. Although there's probably lots of parts I don't know, really.

My eyes then landed on a sign at the door of the house we're parked at.

"King High school, class of 1980 reunion."

You just have to be biased when you go to this kind of things. I mean, you absolutely know it's going to be boring. You don't even know why your mom wants to come; it's been seriously almost 30 years since the last time she saw her old classmates and probably they won't recognize each other. But still, here we are.

One of the things established for the reunion was that all of the members of the class had to bring their families. I guess they were really curious about how they all ended.

As my mom goes all around hugging completely unknown people I try hard not to leave my dad's side, just in case my mom decides to brag about her trustful daughter who apparently was thrilled to come too.

Fresh, inviting barbeque smell started to fill my nose so I took that as my cue to go sit at some table and have a big greasy burger.

Even the sun was against me. Seriously, I think I'm getting a melanoma just for sitting here. But I still have respect and I don't think is convenient to go roaming over the house.

I watched painfully as the time passed and the backyard started to fill more and more with random exotic people. I tried (successfully for now) to hide behind my food so my mom wouldn't start trying to convince me to go talk to people my age.

"Hmm hi, my sister and I were wondering if you want to come play some poker with us…"

The sun was blinding my eyes, but I managed to barely recognize two figures standing in front of me. I was not usually the type that liked to socialize at boring adult parties, partly because I didn't like to, partly because I was never good at it. But something happened that moment. I didn't even hesitate when I affirmatively answered them.

An hour later we were still at it, I successfully monopolizing the game by winning almost every round. To add to our little spontaneous group, other 2 people came, so now we were 5 random dudes having a blast.

"Okay, this is getting boring"

"You totally say that Kyla because I'm the queen of poker. Yay me!" What? I have to be proud about one of the only things I happen to do right!

"Oh shut up, poker face. Let's just stop it, I think I'm smelling cake." This Ashley girl, she is something to talk about.

We cut the poker game. Apparently my new companions don't really know how to stand losing. But it was right. Time went away real fast; it was almost night and time for me to go to a party with some of my friends. But for some reason, I didn't feel like going.

I feel attached to this random people I have totally nothing in common with.

"Let's go sit outside, the music's just too loud and 80fied in here."

"So I get you don't like 80's music, Ashley."

"Oh I love 80's music, Spencer, just not when my mom's the one doing the singing."

I don't know why but I just had to smile at every comment she made. It's called charm, I think.

We went outside. Weather was completely different from what it was at afternoon. Refreshing, cool air hit my face and my bare arms, resulting instinctively in my body shaking.

"Here, have a sit. I'll get you a hot coffee that matches that almost untouched cake."

"I'm a slow eater. And if you're going to go for something to drink then make it tequila."

"Wow I never thought you were that adventurous, Spencer. You have that little good church girl look."

"I am a little good church girl, that doesn't mean I'm flawless haha."

"Well, I happen to differ."

Time grew lighter as tequila mixed with coffee and smooth talk flooded. By now we knew almost everything about each other, go figures what time can do with strangers.

Being only myself surrounded by unknown (now familiar, though) people was happening to be rather refreshing and exciting.

"Do you have something to do tonight? All of you?" apparently no one else had plans but me. Now Ashley's eyes are searching for an answer on mine. I couldn't give any, though, because my mom announced in that exact same moment that it was time to go.

"Come on Spencer, you have to come with us. We're following our parents' traditions and I'm sure they'll all be pleased by that."

"I can't, I have other plans and I can't really say no to that people. But maybe I'll go later. Just give me the address and I'll go."

"Here, the address. Promise me that at least you'll try, Spencer."

"I will try. Just give me your number and I'll call you if I can get rid of my other plans, what do you say Ashley?"

"It's fair enough, I guess. I won't say goodbye Spencer, I know I'll see you again."

My mom seemed truly happy after the evening. She was talking about her high-school friends all the way back home while my dad just drove and listened patiently and attentive to everything she had to say. I felt then an imperious urge to text my best friend telling her all of the events of the evening.

Spencer_txt- u busy geek?

Fiona_txt- no dork, wassup? dont tell me ur not comin 2 the partyyy

Spencer_txt- of course im going, im gettin home, ill just get ready n ill be there

Fiona_txt- dont forget the boozeeee

Spencer_txt- i met someone today. u wouldve been thrilled, randomness brought us 2gether

Fiona_txt- im readin

Spencer_txt- it was just people, real different from me. yet we talkd as if weve known each other 4ever. the only thing in common was our parents highschool n the fact that not 1 of us wantd 2 b there

Fiona_txt- c? u dont need a lot of time 2 have sumthin cool with sum1. Im proud of u, my ex-sociophobic friend!

Spencer_txt- it was so weird u know? i think i really felt like sum sort of connection with this guys, especially with 1

Fiona_txt- n u just let it past by?

Spencer_txt- hmm theres this party, this person… hmm… she invited me

Fiona_txt- n ur not goin 2 go?

Spencer_txt- I thought ur party was like the biggest event of the year

Fiona_txt- spence, no offense, i really luv u but seriously, u meetin sum1 n bein as interested as for actually textin me with the details… now thats like the biggest event of the year. so get ur ass outside ur home, what r u still doin there?

Spencer_txt- not home anymore…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hum hi, I was looking for you…"

"Spencer?! Wow, I didn't think you'll come… I was expecting it, I felt that I was going to see you real soon but you know, there's always the chance that you decided not to… hmm, yeah, I'm rambling."

"It took me a while but I came."

"What made you change your mind?"

"For some reason, don't ask me to explain because I won't be able, but for some reason I just knew that I would regret the rest of my life if I didn't give myself the chance to meet you properly."

"We have nothing in common; I'm a complete stranger for you."

"I feel like I know you already, Ash."

"Why take the bother?"

"Why not?"

Pause. Silence. This wasn't me. I wasn't like this, but it was like I've known these words already and have been waiting my entire life to let them out. Like if they've been hiding in me waiting to come out with one exact person. Her.

"Ok then, nice to meet you, I'm Ashley Davies."

"Spencer Carlin."


End file.
